The class of polyimide polymers is known in the art, incorporating a variety of connecting structures around a central imide portion. A bismethylolimide is reacted with a dinitrile to produce a polyimide by Kurita et al, J. Polymer Sci: Polymer Chem. Ed., Vol. 16, pp. 779-789 (1978). Cjang et al, J. Polymer Sci.: Polymer Chem. Ed., Vol. 17, pp. 3255-3271 (1979) produce a polyimide by reaction of a diamine with a N,N'-(pyromettiloyl)diacetyl chloride. A poly(imidesulfone) is produced by the process disclosed by St. Clair et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,027 and 4,398,021. Polyetherimide polymers are produced by White et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,666, by using a hydroxypyridine or an aminocarboxylic acid as catalyst. Similar polyetherimide polymers are disclosed by Banucci et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,047. Aliphatic polyimide resin is produced from a diamine and an aliphatic tetracarboxylic acid by Kojima et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,863.
The class of polyamides is broadly known as a class of thermoplastic polymers having the property of relatively low temperature deformation which is normally associated with thermoplastics. However, in the case of polyimide polymers, fewer generalizations regarding polymer properties can be drawn. Certain of the polyimides are processed by methods conventionally employed with thermoplastics, e.g., extrusion or injection molding. Other polyimides are not easily processed by typical thermoplastic processing techniques. Certain of the polyimide polymers have good mechanical properties and flexibility but other polyimide polymers are deficient in these properties. Some polyimide polymers offer good solvent resistance to common solvents likely to be encountered whereas other polyimide polymers have a tendency to be at least partially soluble in solvents such as chloroform, aromatic hydrocarbons and the cresols. It would be of advantage to provide a class of polyimide polymers which exhibit good processability but also show good solvent resistance.